One hell of a Demon
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are fighting with their lives at stake once more but when a pretty soldier sailor scout happens to be there, Sebastian is not himself!


**This fic is an oneshot but I'm not sure if I want to continue it…**

**Summary: Sebastian is ordered to take out a man who is goading Ciel into a fight for the right to be the Queen's hound dog, and the butler is soon faced with a new enemy he's never met before. **

**The woman in question, wears a red mask and has long blonde hair held in two buns. She claims she fights for love and justice. Just who is this girl?**

**WARNING: DEATH SCENE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or SM I do own the short poem at the end.**

* * *

><p>The clashing sound of metal scraping against metal rang through out the area of the battle where Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive fought to keep their grounds. The enemy themselves were no more then a bunch of dogs barking at a young boy and his butler. But these men had one person up their sleeve who seemed to match up with Sebastian real well in a fight.<p>

Ciel's blue eyes caught sight of the woman as she darted past the group of men that had been standing around watching the fight go down. The girl was quick, athletic and surprisingly beautiful. Her hair flowed to the tips of her blue, high heeled boots and was separated into two buns that were plated with two round red orbs.

Her face was shielded with a red mask that allowed her to see through the sockets and her ears were pierced with half moon-shaped earrings. The girl's neck was embraced by a red collar that also had the shape of a half moon on it. Ciel and Sebastian had noticed that the girl's outfit was rather odd.

Her outfit included a blue skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs and a white uniform that added a bit of a sailor uniform touch to it. The girl's arms were covered with two white gloves that were cut off at the top by red straps. She was indeed a woman looking for a battle as she was certainly dressed for it.

"Shall I take care of her, young master?" Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's top performer and basically an entertainer more than a butler, but at this battle, Ciel did not stand a chance with a girl like this one so he allowed for Sebastian to do as he pleased. The simple nod of his head was all that was needed for the man to take charge.

The men shouted out at the young woman and she too reacted to the threat, drawing up her weapon with a glowing light. Sebastian was slightly appalled as to how she could pull weapons out from thin air like he could. She twirled on her feet and held her arms high over her head, the glowing light, shining brighter than before.

"In the name that is good and evil, I Sailor Moon will punish you for your actions!" The young woman's voice was soothing yet daunting at the same time and Sebastian was having a hard time figuring out if this woman was really an enemy or not.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but if my master wishes it, then I can not disobey him. I suppose this is farewell." Sebastian held out his own weapon; a single black rose that fit his darkening attire.

The girl who called herself Sailor Moon, swung the weapon around just as Sebastian charged at her with full force, the black rose in one hand and his free hand, behind his back counting down from three and then two and then finally…one. Ciel and the other group of men had to shield their eyes from the bright light that shone about.

Neither of them could see what was going on inside the glowing light but Sebastian and Sailor Moon could both see each other perfectly fine. They were staring at each other, both not moving an inch for fear of instant death. But Sebastian made the first move and flung the black rose at the young woman in hopes of striking her in the chest, but the girl caught it with two fingers and turned around but she did not fling it back at him.

Instead, the young woman reappeared behind Sebastian and showed the man who she really was. She was a demon just like he was and after the same thing he was; a soul. Sebastian was caught off guard but she did not do anything to him. She took off her red mask to show Sebastian her eyes in full face, without the mask on to show that she was not joking around that she too was on a job.

Her once blue eyes had now fully turned to the color of a highlighted pink. She smiled and gave the man a small giggle. "Surprised to see me, Sebastian?" The said man was certainly surprised to see her.

"Why Serena…what are you doing here?" Sebastian smiled back at her like they were old friends.

"I got an interesting offer from that man over there. He said he would sell me his soul to find the people who robbed him of his livelihood." Serena pointed to the fat, bearded man who was staring at the bright light but could not see what was going on inside.

"I thought you were going to stay put." Sebastian looked down at Serena, a slight disappointment in his eyes.

Serena laughed but she became serious once more and looked Sebastian in the eyes, drawing closer to the taller man. "I was but, Sebastian…you did not come back for me like you promised. So I came to you!" Serena smiled again.

Sebastian had forgotten their promise. A promise he had vowed never to break when they were still in their own world of demons. Serena was still learning from what souls were to how they were eaten and along that path; she met him, Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian smiled back at Serena. "Show me your contract then." Sebastian seemed to have caught Serena off guard as she looked to be startled by this sudden demand.

"I…didn't make one. I only said that so you would feel at least a little sorry for me. What about you? Where's your contract?" Serena was a bit of an oddball as she searched around Sebastian's body for the contract. The man merely lifted his white gloved hand and pulled the glove off, tossing it aside.

Sebastian held up his hand, showing her the back of it and glowing as bright as Serena's pink eyes, was the mark of a contract. Serena was left open-mouthed as she stared at the contract that glowed on Sebastian's hand.

"So that brat's your kid, huh? Guess we shall be enemies after all…goodbye, Sebastian!" Serena quickly stuck her mask back on, her eyes still glowing brightly with the color pinkish purple as she dove at Sebastian with the weapon she held before.

Sebastian reacted to this and was only acting on reflexes as he punched his hand into Serena's stomach, earning him the right to hear the young woman's sound of impalement. Her golden hair flung forward and her red mask that she had put back on was now on the ground.

Serena stood there for a few seconds before finally collapsing to the ground, Sebastian's hand pulling out of her stomach as she fell. All Sebastian could do now was watch the young woman demon, die in his arms as she told him her final words. "Sebas…tian. I have…just…one more thing. A request…kiss me…" Serena's weapon that had been held in her hand all along was nothing but the black rose he flew at her.

The girl was seemingly not a threat at all. Sebastian felt a bit sorry for his fellow demon and friend as she inched her face closer to his. The butler smiled and responded to Serena's request and kissed her fully on the lips, taking her very last breath away from her body.

"Goodbye, Serena. Let us hope that we'll meet again in the underworld." Sebastian let the smile fade and rested Serena's body on the ground, the glowing light around them had vanished into tiny sparkles and both Ciel and the group of men were left pondering just what had went on.

But all Ciel knew was that his butler had won this round of dog fights and this put his mind at ease. "Let's go, Sebastian." The said man was not really willing to let go of the girl's hands, but as he usually told himself and others around him, he was only merely, 'one hell of a butler'.

"Yes…my master." Sebastian finally had the courage to let go of the girl's hands and stepped back, retreating to his master's side.

The group of men that were there before had now fled and only Ciel and Sebastian were there to witness the black rose in Serena's hand, vanish into dust. The boy looked up to Sebastian. "You seemed to have known her. Who was she?" Sebastian had always questioned that himself.

"She was…one _hell _of a demon." Without another word as to what the girl's name might be, Sebastian turned and walked away. Ciel was left alone to ponder for himself what had all just taken place but since he knew the job of dog hunting was over, he himself wanted to go home.

_Sebastian…your cold, dark eyes, they torch my soul._

_Your promise to me shall stay forever in my heart._

_Remember me, Sebastian, that I was one hell of a demon…_

_Until the day I die._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sad I know, but I really didn't want Sebastian to have ties like this, I mean he's sworn his body over to Ciel just for the boy's soul so…at least the guy was happy at the end. **


End file.
